Why do my Roses have thorns?
by Deadly-Chou
Summary: Tenten is a whore. Sasuke is a pimp's brother. Naruto is a whore. OH AND A FRENCH GODDESS NAMED LOLITA! READ and find out, what its about.


Pairing:Sasuke x Tenten (i know right, thats weird!) Fiction of: Naruto Title:Why do the roses have thorns? Author: Saturn Reaper a.k.a. DeadlyChou a.k.a. Gothic Doll a.k.a. I love you Chiaki! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the series, that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-senpai, but I do own Tenten's bra and Naruto's underwear and Sasuke's old shirt mwuahaha! Story For: Mio-Chan Chapter 1: Don't Touch Me. I awoke with a scream once again. I sat up and felt the sheets of my bed were damp with blood. I looked at the small pool around me and bit my lip. Last night's client liked it too rough. I couldn't do a thing, I have no pimp.. I have nobody.. I'm just a whore, who sleeps with men for chump change just to stay alive. My name is Tenten, at least thats what they call me. Suddenly feeling more disgusted with myself than usual I took the sheets off myself without even looking at what I would find, and thank God I did not look. I went to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My make-up was messed up, with black streaks across my face, and a busted lip. I cried myself to sleep last night, for the first time in 6 years. I can't live like this anymore. I opened the cabinet so I wouldn't have to look at my reflection, I took a bottle of advil and shook it. It had at least 2 pills left. I opened it and took out one pill. I put it in my mouth and turned on the sink, I cupped my hands letting enough water pour into them and swallowd the water and avil. I sighed as I turned on the shower, I let it warm up for a few minutes, then hopped in miserably. I didn't even have the strength to take off my clothes. I looked at the pink shrivel of soap left over. Slowly I started to strip, I slowly unbuttoned my blouse and let it slip away to the floor, I then removed my pants, I had a hard time undoing my bra but I finally got it and let it fall to the bottom of the tub, I hastily took off my panties and let the dirty blood stained garment fall to the tub. I sighed and took in the steam of the water, I loved how it made me feel pure, even if it was just for a second. I used what saop I had and washed myself to the best of my abilities. I reached for the shampoo I had stolen from the house of a client a while ago. It smelled like Cinnamon and spice, I applied the shampoo to my hair and scratched at my head lightly trying to remove the dirt. I rinsed and resisted a smile, I felt better now that I was cleaner and wide awake. I reached for the little conditioner I had and when I poured it into my hand, it reminded me of something else, I quickly rinsed it off my hands and swallowed the bile that was making its way up my throat. I stood in the shower, taking in the hot water and steam. I turned the water off afraid that I might have an expensive water bill. I sighed and grabbed my black towel and dried myself. I went to my room and changed into a black sleeveless blouse with red lines along the edges and black capris with my name plate belt. I had gotten that one from a client who said he would get me one if I had sex with another one of his regular whores infront of him. Like an idiot, I agreed and had the ost digusting time of my life. The woman had smelled of rotting flesh and nicotine. I remember throwing up for days. I smiled in triumph knowing that the obstacle had not stopped me. I put on my shiny red lip gloss and red eye shadow. I then combed my silky hair and put it in my meatball style hairdew. The guys seemed to love it. I was somewhat the East meets West of the whore, with my childish fashion and my full breasts and plump behind. I was every sicko and rich man's fantasy. What was it that one client had called me..? Ah yes, I walking wet dream. That one was interesting. I walked out the front dorr and turned to lock it. When I finished, someone from behind grabbed my ass. I yelped in surprise and then smiled when I realized who it was. "Lolita! What's up?" I asked with obvious happiness. Lolita was my best friend. I met her when I was 11, she took me in and raised me. She is sort of like a mother to me, but after a while she had to cut the bonds between us since I was getting older. I moved in a few apartments down from her, and became a whore... just like her. She got me my first client, and taught me how to kiss. As weird as that might sound, she is in my opinion the nicest person in the world. When my body was changing, she was there, she helped me through so much. She was from France but was raised in England, so she had the most charming accent. "So, what are we doing today Ten? Want to go to the bar and make some cash?" She asked while chewing her gum. "Oh.. well I was going to buy some clothes today so I'm going to have to pass." I said with a slight pout to show her I was being sincere. "Ah I see, its ok, you've got to keep the customers happy right?" She said while smiling. We laughed and she was about to walk away, but then she turned around and put something in my hand. Paper. She nodded as if telling me it was okay. I resisted tears half of gratitude and half on self-pity. I knew I needed the money and could not have turned it down. I said my thank you and made my way to the mall. It was a long walk but I made it without sweating to much and ruining my make-up. I walked in through the clothing store and went along the familiar path leading towards the latest fashion sections. I saw a black leather halter top with the words 'Touch Me' across the chest. I smirked and took it off the shelf, wandering some more I found some leather pants with a white kanji chracter meaning sugar on the right thigh. I took that off the shelf as well. I went and bought some leather boots that went up to my knees and were incredibly tight. I walked to the counter an asked for a bag to put my clothes in while I change, the lady looked at me with attitude and finally gave me one. I practically ran to the bathroom not even bothering to read the sign. It was empty, so I went into the nearest stall. I ripped off all the tags and anything that would get me in trouble if I walked out without paying. I then put the clothes in the bag and opend the stall. When I was going to walk out I saw a group of men writing some things on the wall. They turned and looked at me. I could see the hungry look in their eyes and the greedy smirks on their faces. I tried to leave but one of the men already had his firm fist around my wrist. I yelped in pain as he pushed me to the floor. He looked into my eye and whispered something dirty to me. He slapped me twice and began to force his mouth on to me hungrily. His tongue was probing my mouth, his teeth clashed with mine. I tried to scream but he swallowed my voice. He abrutly stopped and started to stradle my hips. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Why me? I suddenly heard the door open softly, I heard a young man in the middle of a frustrated sigh when he gasped slightly and apparently got attacked by the other two men. The firrst man had red hair and wore a sloppy grey hoodie, dirty sneakers and losse jeans. The man threw a punch, the man caught it and twsited it, the man screamed in agony. The raven-haired man punched the red head with his other hand. Blood covered the red head's face as he groaned on the floor. The other man was bald and had many piercings on his face. The man lunged at him with a kick, the mysterious raven-haired man doged the kick and grabbed a piercing on the man's eyebrow and pulled. He then punched the man twice in the face and delivered a final kick to the man's groin. The rave-haired wonder executed his moves so fast and gracefully. He pounced on the last man as Tenten had managed to slither away with her bag. The raven haired man delieverd several pucnhes kicks and then a final prick to a spot on the man's neck. Tenten gasped. The man's eyes looked like they were going to pop out, blood spurted from his mouth as he gasped to breath. The raven-haired youth pushed the man gently and the man fell like a statue. Tenten got up hesitantly. "T-thank you so much.." she said while tears flowed from her eyes. The raven haired man ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Hn." he answered. "Wait, w-what is your name?" She asked desperately. He turned around so she could see one side of his face. "Sasuke." The man said as he left the bathroom. Tenten sighed and left the store. Satisfied the attention was not called on her. She took a cab home and went to sleep. Today had not been her day. 


End file.
